He's Dreaming
by chesneylimbert
Summary: Sering kali, Byun Baekhyun bermimpi tentang seorang laki-laki tampan mencintainya dan memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun, saat terbangun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah Park Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar dan kejam. Dalam hatinya, Baekhyun selalu berdoa agar suatu saat Chanyeol bisa mencintainya seperti di mimpi yang selalu menemani tidurnya.


**Happy** **reading!**

" _Jangan sakit lagi, aku gak_ suka," _ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang. Baekhyun tersipu malu sambil mengangguk kecil. Mata Baekhyun melirik kecil perlakuan Chanyeol yang amat sangat didambakan oleh seluruh kaum hawa._

" _Jangan suka telat makan lagi, jangan lupa minum air! Dan untuk seminggu ke depan, aku gak ijinin kamu buat keluar malem lagi," ujar Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, perhatian kecil Chanyeol selalu mampu menghangatkan seluruh relung hatinya._

" _Chan?" Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam sambil menunggu ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya. "Makasih karena udah perhatian sama aku, aku cinta," imbuh Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah._

" _Aku tau kok kalo kamu cinta sama aku," goda Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut jamur Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia tidak butuh godaan Chanyeol, yang ia butuhkan adalah balasan cinta dari Chanyeol untuknya._

" _Hei, kok poutin bibirnya gitu sih? Ngode minta er...dicium?" Chanyeol menyeringai pelan sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun enggan menatap mata Chanyeol, ia memilih memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain membuat Chanyeol mendengus geli._

" _Baekhyunnie sayang, gak semua rasa cinta seseorang itu harus diungkapin pake kata-kata, oke? Aku lebih suka nunjukkin cinta aku dari perlakuan ketimbang ngungkapin cinta aku pake sederet kalimat. Udah paham? Tapi, kalo kamu maksa, aku bakal ungkapin deh." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman malu-malunya, lagi. "Aku, seorang Park Chanyeol, sahabat hidup Byun Baekhyun, ingin menyatakan segenap perasaan kepada pendamping hidupku kelak, bahwa aku sangat-amat mencintai Baekhyunnie," bisik Chanyeol pelan, sangat amat pelan._

Ucapan Chanyeol sangat pelan dan akhirnya hilang, disusul dengan mata Baekhyun yang membola. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali, ketika menyadari bahwa mimpi tentang perlakuan manis Chanyeol datang lagi dan lagi.

Sejujurnya, mimpi itu akan terasa biasa saja jika terjadi secara nyata di kehidupannya. Namun, dewa mimpi seakan mempermainkan dirinya. Yang Baekhyun kenal hanyalah seorang Park Chanyeol dengan perkataan dan perlakuan kasarnya, bukan Chanyeol manis dan romantis seperti di bunga tidurnya.

Mimpi itu seringkali muncul dan bagaikan sinetron, mimpi itu seakan bersambung dan tiap episodenya berbeda-beda. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya, buru-buru membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel dan berusaha mengacuhkan mimpi yang menurutnya _er..._ sedikit mustahil itu.

Baekhyun bergegas mandi untuk menghalau kemungkinan terburuknya yaitu terlambat ke sekolah. Setelah selesai dengan segala acara berbenah dirinya, ia bercermin sebentar sambil memakai _eyeliner_ tipis dan _lipbalm_ , Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya asal sambil menampilkan senyum bulan sabitnya. Ia bersiul di sepanjang koridor sambil memutar kunci motornya, berusaha menarik perhatian cewek _eh..._ para seme, _maksudnya_.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, lihatlah kelakuan dua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta, nempel sana-sini tanpa peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Sehun yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan, sesekali mendusel wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Yak! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?! Mentang-mentang baru jadian, kalian pikir sudah bisa mengumbar kemesraan di hadapanku?!" Semprot Baekhyun dengan nada berapi-api. Memang sudah bukan rahasia negara lagi, bahwa si Rusa Cina dan Maknae Albino itu baru jadian sekitar, _er..._ mungkin 24 jam yang lalu.

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh mungil Luhan, sambil bergumam kecil. "Kau kenapa sih, Baek? Pagi-pagi sudah menghancurkan momenku dengan Sehunnie saja," balas Luhan kesal. "Apa-apaan kau, Lu?! Kau lebih memilih si kulit pucat itu daripada aku? Sungguh teganya dirimu!" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada yang melankolis, namun bagi Luhan itu sedikit memuakkan.

"Terserah apa katamu saja! Oh iya, daripada kau terus-terusan mendelik seperti itu ke arah Sehunnie-ku, lebih baik kau ganggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo saja, bukankah itu lebih menarik?" Cibir Luhan dengan nada menyebalkan. "Kau! Baiklah, aku pergi, jangan menahanku lagi!" Baekhyun berdecak sebal sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan Luhan.

"Cih, menahannya? Terlintas dalam benakku pun tidak, bukan begitu Luhannie?" Cibir Sehun dengan nada manja. "Sudahlah, Sehunnie, mungkin dia sedang PMS," gumam Luhan malas. "Kalo si Baekhyun yang buluk begitu saja bisa PMS, berarti Luhannie juga bisa dong? Luhannie punya rahimkah? Ayuk, kita buat _baby_!" Ajak Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Luhan mengumpat keras dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa Sehun berpikiran seperti itu? Dia seorang laki-laki, biar kutegaskan sekali lagi, Xi Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki tulen.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya bisa menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang berada di dekat kakinya. Tidak peduli tentang kerikil itu nantinya akan mengenai kepala sia—.

" _Aww..._ Siapa yang berani menendang kerikil kecil ini?! Akan kupatahkan lehernya," teriak seorang pria yang jaraknya tak jauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu pun membulatkan matanya serta mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa aktivitas isengnya akan membangunkan harimau jantan.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Sedangkan, pria yang menjadi korban tendangan kerikil Baekhyun segera menajamkan penglihatannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa benar kau yang menendang kerikil sialan itu?" Ujarnya dengan deru napas yang menggebu.

" _Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," ujar Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah. "Hei, apa yang kau katakan? Ini hanyalah kerikil kecil, tidak bisa melumpuhkan ingatanku tentangmu," gurau Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona setengah nyawa._

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau melamun disaat aku bertanya! Sialan kau, Byun Baekhyun," bentakan keras Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan kosongnya. Ini bukan di mimpi, dimana Chanyeol adalah sosok yang hangat dan penuh kelembutan. Inilah Chanyeol di kehidupan nyata, sosok yang kasar dan kejam.

"Maaf, Chan. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menendangnya. Apakah aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Apa maksudmu?! Kau kira aku adalah pria yang lemah? Hanya ditendang kerikil murahan begitu langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit? Aku bukan dirimu, Byun! Sialan! Kau merusak pagiku saja, minggir kau!" Bentak Chanyeol sambil menabrakkan bahunya keras ke bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak sigap dengan kekuatan turbo Chanyeol, terhempas sedikit ke belakang. "Sudah kutakan, bahwa aku bukan dirimu. Begitu saja sudah mau jatuh, bagaimana kalau aku meninju rahangmu? Mungkin kau akan menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya! Cih, dasar lemah," ujar Chanyeol sinis.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal namun tidak berani melawan segala umpatan Chanyeol, ia merasa percuma saja melawannya, toh Chanyeol pasti akan menang. Mengingat reputasi Chanyeol yang terkenal kasar dan bengis, Baekhyun hanya tidak mau mengambil resiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

Hai, masih newbie di FFN dan ini story pertama aku disini. Baru pertama kali juga nulis cerita BxB, agak gagok sih apalagi tiap nulis cerita itu harus ada visualisasi di otak juga. Aku itu CBHS, EXOL, EXOstan, Aeris, Erina. Engga pernah lirik-lirik BB lain, soalnya kalo udah jatuh cinta sama EXO, udah susah berpalingnya. Bukan KPOPers juga, karena bener-bener cuma suka EXO, jadi maaf kalo kurang nyaman pake kata-kata korea. Cerita ini OOC ya, jadi jangan terlalu dibawa serius.

Cek sosial media aku yang lain :

Ig : chesneylimbert

Wp : chesneylimbert

Tw : chesneyylimbert atau kkaebryoung


End file.
